The present invention concerns a gas vault structure for a storage battery comprising one or several cells enclosed in a housing, each cell containing electrolyte and monopolar plates and/or bipolar plates separated by separator plates and coated with positive and/or negative active mass, along with requisite electrical connectors interconnecting the cells and/or plates.
The storage battery is conventionally produced so that the cells are stacked into a box provided with partitions and, as the final phase of battery production, a cover is fixed on top of the box so that the electrolyte solution will not leak from one compartment into another, or out therefrom.
In the designs known in the art, the gas space is generally produced with the aid of the battery housing and a cover. Therefore, the gas space comprises the upper part of the battery housing which is closed by the cover. In the known design, the housing and the cover of the battery must be welded together, usually by mirror-welding. Polypropene plastics are usually employed for the material required for the battery housing and cover. The cover of the battery is provided with a big hole at each cell for an acid filling aperture.
A drawback in the gas vault structure in the prior art, is that the provision of a gas space requires welding. Also, the inlet of the terminals needs to be effected by welding. Generally, the present state of the art requires a number of work phases, because of which the designs known in the art are unsatisfactory.